The present invention relates generally to communications networks interconnecting disparate local and remote devices and network connections and, more particularly to non-centralized management of the various devices and connections of these communications networks, via console systems and methods remote from any centralized network database or control location or facility.
Enterprise resources for communications networks, such as wide area Ethernet networks (WANs), are conventionally managed from a central management location. Various software and hardware has been employed at the central location for the administration and management, and information technology personnel at the central location support these network operations. The central management location is, for example, the main office of a company that has geographically distant branch management offices. At the central management location, various database and network information, control, and facilitation systems and facilities are operated and accessed by administrator personnel. These central management systems and facilities perform a wide variety of overall network (i.e., enterprise) functions, including, for example, device and network information and data retention and storage, database operations, security, control, facilitations, enablement, authorization and permissions, and otherwise deal with the network as a whole.
Notwithstanding that the enterprise network functions have typically been centrally administered and managed, various remote devices and localized network connections for these networks must also themselves be administered, managed, and otherwise supported wherever located. These localized network connections and devices include, for example, local area Ethernet networks (LANs) at a branch office or the like. Administration, management and similar support for these localized network connections and devices often require local and dedicated facilities, systems, and personnel at each separate branch or segment.
Thus, any centralized management capability is, in fact, limited to only certain functions, operations, and activities. These centralized mechanisms rely on the use of the operational network to manage devices which are potentially responsible for the existence of a portion of that network. These automated “in-band” management techniques, such as SNMP, require the network in question to be functional. If this network fails, then the automated management infrastructure has no mechanism to connect to, much less manage such a device. Mitigation for these shortfalls have included: using human resources collocated with the remote network and devices; using duplicative and additional network communications paths to provide alternate paths in the event of failures; using remote console server functions which make the local device console and command line interfaces available to a human resource at a location separate from a remote location. Additional administration, management and support of the devices and network connections at each remote locale can be required, as well. Communications infrastructure, personnel and facilities can be pricey, manpower intensive, and duplicative because of the remote support requirements of conventional enterprise systems.